Guardian and Sacrifice
by WonderingLuna
Summary: AU: She was a girl with a forgotten past and a lot of unanswered questions. He was a wraith, cast out and hated because he had been caught in gas that made him look human. What happens when they're unexceptionally thrown together by a series of events for reasons they don't understand in a plot that runs deeper than them finding the answers to their many questions.


**Guardian and Sacrifice **

I renounce all ownership of the characters of Inuyasha and the right to the Na'vi language as well as the universe of Stargate Atlantis.

However I do own any additional characters or events mentioned in the chapters as well as the story and plot.

**_Chapter one: Entering Tza'los_**

Something was wrong. Horribly wrong he felt as cold sweat tickled down his back his senses going high wire to pick up any additional sound that was out of the ordinary in the dark shadow clad forrest surrounding him as his running came to a halt beside a large tree.

No birds chirped in the trees, no small quirk from the branches as they swayed in the light wind, nothing just silence as if everything had suddenly stood still. It was not good he knew. No sounds was bad a thing he had learned from the very first day of hunting lessons with his dad not so long ago.

He stood still turning his eyes there and that way blinking rapidly in effort to see clearer in the half lidded forrest. Head wiping around his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he crouched down low to the ground when a flicker in the corner of his eye made him panic.

His instincts told him to make a run for it but yet something told him to stay put, something outweighing the first urge.

He had to wait for the others he reasoned and folded his body in on himself until the soft woven fabric of his pants was against his chest.

Bow in hand he placed a arrow on it and sat back against the drunk of the tree. His long braided hair had fallen over his shoulder the small loose strains making him shiver anxiously and he unconsciously pushed it away as it stuck to the sweat on his bare chest.

He waited in eery silence eyes wide as every muscle in his body tensed ready to bounce and attack when and if he felt the need.

He almost jumped as something warm came in contact with his shoulder and before he had a chance to rase his bow to aim he was roughly pushed back further into the bark or the tree strong hands clamping down on his mouth and arms. Whatever instinct in him kicked in at that and he started kicking and fighting to get free of the restrictions containing him to the spot.

"Lu mawey, Kekan!" Came a hushed voice beside him and his struggle to be free instantly stilled as he recognized the owner of the voice and felt a wave of relief flood over him as he look up at the middle aged hunters brown eyes.

The older man released him slowly and sat back on his hinges also keeping low to the ground as he too looked around with uncertainty and worry lining his every feature as he frowned.

That look made all of Kekan suddenly turn cold once again his heart that had slowed down now speeding up with new trepidation.

"Txon'uk?" He whispered, his voice shaking slightly as he looked at the older man hoping he would shake his grey head and ensure Kekan that nothing was wrong.

To his dread there came a slow nod as the hunter never let his eyes waver from the trees and bushes around them to look at Kekan as he did so. They sat in silence waiting for the others to catch up. The old hunter carefully and without noise pulled the bow that had rested on his back now over his head so as to lay it on the ground beside while his grey hair shielded parts or his face in the process.

The short small braids almost looked like a mask as they lightly shun with new life in the small light that had found its way through the treetops. With steady hands that amazed Kekan the older man quickly tied his remaining two arrows to the bows frame as they would be easier to access there during a run than having them on his back. Just as the bow was picked up from the ground a loud cry could suddenly be heard in the forrest alerting both men to its attention.

Breathing almost soundless they listened to a series of muffled sounds paining both men as they understood what had just happened some distance away from their hideout. Someone Kekan though with a grim expression, had just died, someone they knew.

One of their own. A hunter.

Tightening his grip on his bow as his heart clinched in his chest, his mind reaching out to whoever of his comrades had just passed as pray.

A pained expression gave way over his face as he remembered just how high spirited everyone of the handful of hunter had been as they had set out a few weeks ago to hunt now only to wish now that they had set out on a different path other than the one they had as they then wouldn't have had to face this horror.

He could still see the happy looks on their faces greeting their wives and families goodbye with a promise of bringing back lots of meat to satisfy the villages needs.

Even the village guardian had sung as they vent on their way. Her melody making the first day, he thought back, fairly easy as the deers had been to hung up on her words to really notice them before it was to late. But then, then everything had changed as suddenly as the winds shift in the skies.

One minute they had sat around the fire sharing stories of long gone hunts when the old hunter now sitting beside had suddenly told them to be remembered how the smoke had twisted in slow circles over the fire as they became quiet.

The tone of his voice held no room for argument and as he quickly put out the small fire they understood that something was very wrong.

Then waiting for him to explain he had muttered one word, _Txon'uk, _instantly sending the other men in chock as the danger had them retreat hastily to the more covered areas in between the trees as yesterdays kill was left forgotten on the ground.

Though his mind had been momentarily lost in thought of the previous events of the last few days a howl a kin to a small animal sounded some distance away and broke him out of his daze as he perked up at the sound and got onto his feet.

His bow rested at his side while his heart danced somewhat with mixed feelings in his chest. Slowly moving on all fours a few dozen men emerged form the under bush and crawled to they hideout grouping together as they faced the older hunter that had held Kekan down at first.

Their faces were tired and worn out muscles shaking from the chase and running as their chest rose and fell rapidly. They seemed about ready to faint from extortion although their eyes shun a little dimly they all held a certain amount of strength in them a sight that made Kekan's heart beat a little more calmly in his chest. Somehow the willpower in those eyes made hope well in his chest at the new prospect of actually surviving the night. That in mind he to turned to the oldest hunter whom he had alway known as _Txan Taronyu_, great hunter, a title earned from his many years of hunting in the deepest parts of the forrest where only few had returned from.

Now the man sat silently not even looking in the other mens direction as he spoke in a whisper, "Lock ílä,"

A gasp escaped a few at the words.

Finally then turning to look each and everyone of them in the eye as he spoke once again, his voice strained and stern as he moved his hand to rest lightly on his chest, "Í'awn zong" A collective sets of firm nods came from the men before they started to fan out and run as instructed too pent up on the situation to regard each other with anything but a silent farewell as many moved they own hands to rest on sweaty chests before disappearing into the shadows.

Kekan looked after them and slowly rose to stand gritting his teeth as he gave one final nod to Txan Taronyu moving his hand in the same fashion as the rest of the men had done before the old hunter too departed and vanished into the bushes.

Casting one last glance at the trees surrounding him, watching as the almost beautiful scenery seemed to call to him in a eery whisper sending a shiver down his spine.

He held his ground for all of a second longer trying to make out any danger or shape in between them before he too turned heels and disappeared into the shadows not daring to look back once more now as another cold sweat broke out along his spine further urging him to run faster.

Unknown to the young hunter a pair of golden eyes narrowed, silently watched from the trees above as the individual hunters each made a clear trail in the forrest ground beneath its crouched body.

Its lips curled back baring long rows of elongated fangs as it snarled and leaped from its outpost.

It was truly beautiful.

The way the two glittering moons enlightened the landscape below her, outlining the different shapes and forms, giving them a new momentarily life as shadows mixed and separated, dancing into new forms and then disappearing, she thought, sadly knowing that they would vanish at first daylight.

The stars were out now too, shining brightly alongside the two giant moons, like little specks of light glistening in the background highlighting the greatness of the two performers as they seemed to dominate the whole sky.

Raising a hand to pull her long raven hair back from her face as a mild wind swept over the mountain top, she since nightfall had resided on, she shifted her legs and pulled them to her chest. It wasn't cold or anything, on the contrary the climate was rather warm.

It was just that the winds that swept down from the mountains had a tendency to be a little chilly at best.

Hugging her bare legs that had slipped out from the long slits that ran up the sides of her legs to stop just before her hips, she dug her toes into the soil relishing in the warmness she felt from the ground.

Despite the coldness of the weather or the season you could always count on the ground being warm. None of her people knew why it was like that, and no one had any memory of it ever being anything other than warm.

Although many still wore shoes she had never liked to as she on the other hand loved feeling connected with the ground. The warmth it made her fell was something she deeply cherished as it felt like a supporting rock she could always count on to hold her up when she wavered.

Looking out across the landscape beneath her, she now noticed the smoke rise from between the tightly packet forrest that covered a vast amount of the planets surface, knowing that the villagers residing there had already settled in for the night. Only the large bonfire it its midst would still be fuming slightly.

Leaning her chin on the top of her knees her eyes downcast watching the smoke rise and twist in the air with a somehow vacant expression on her young face. She was waiting or a least she thought she was waiting.

For what she didn't know but something had told her that she had to be here that night. Something akin to a pull had dragged her out to this particular spot that night.

Letting her eyes drift from watching the smoke to slowly let her head travel back to rest against the cold stone frame of the ancestors ring so she could look at the bright stars in the skies.

The stars seemed to smile down on her.

Truth be told she hadn't actually planed to come up here to the ancestors ring that night, her own small hut lay at the very base of the mountain.

She had felt that the impending return of the hunters would require her to be there to heal potential casualties among the them as they came back.

They had been gone for a few days longer than planned which had not only her but the village on edge as they feared the worst. The whole day she had prepared herbs and salves with granny Kaede so everything was ready to be used when the men would return, all the while feeling pulled toward the mountain. In the afternoon it had become stronger, now almost like something called out to her whispering in her ear.

With slow and deliberate steps she had travel down the well known trial hands brushing branches and leafs out of her way.

Normally she often ventured here, feeling oddly at peace when ever she could sit down near the giant ring and feel the warmth of the ground slip through her clothes, warming not just her feet but her hole body unlike any other place she stayed elsewhere on the planet.

Thought she always felt herself being pulled in the direction of the ring, the pull that night had been especially strong in her chest to a point of almost hurting her when she first refused to follow. She had felt torn between wanting to go and knowing that she was needed in the village.

The trail was well hidden by the many trees and seeing as she was the only one to frequently venture up it it had become hard to defer which was a trail and which was just bushes and leafs.

The pull got stronger as she climbed high till she suddenly stood at the little open clearing that surrounded the ancestral ring. She had walked around there for a bit, trying to find out where the pull emanated from, but sadly with no luck.

Finally she had sat down her back to the carved out stone that made out the round ring of the ancestors and relaxed letting her mind wander. The funny thing was, she had thought, that as she sat there the pull itself seemed to somehow come from within the circle, but that couldn't be, right?

The little clearing was made for worship of their ancestors, with the ring as a symbol of their God and Oracle Tza'los but as far as she knew held no other significant power in the sense of supernatural abilities.

Besides there was nothing out of the ordinary as she studied the ring looming over her sitting position. Furrowing her brows slightly at the sight of the familiar symbols in graved on the stones surface her thoughts wondering as they always did to what they could possible mean.

Spending some time doing that, though with no luck at progressing what she didn't understand, she let the thought go and closed her tired eyes letting her mind ponder another dilemma that had struck her as even more odd.

Every time she even tried or thought about leaving the clearing the pull would suddenly crash down on her once more and stronger then before until it felt as if something heavy clamped down on her chest sealing her airways.

It had scared her at first, but somehow she felt that it was trying to tell her to stay put something she had difficulties with doing in any situation.

Finding a comfortable spot beside the ring she had resigned herself to stay until that _something_ had happened.

She sighed into the night, just thinking about how weird her day had been made her head fuzzy with a million unanswered questions rising to the for front wanting to be answered. Another sigh left her plump pink lips as defeat overwhelmed her trying to not be bothered by how she felt this whole ordeal seemed like someone was messing with her on purpose.

She looked around the clearing taking in the swaying movement of the rather tall green grass as a slight wind made it flow like water around her tickling her bare skin.

Yes, she was worried about her predicament, but not as much as to panic and start screaming. She had often felt the pull toward the ring, and she often went directly there at the feel of it, hoping to find something that could explain why it felt that way at random times.

But just like always there wasn't anyone here to answer her, something that always hit a little bit harder than she understood or wanted to admit to anyone let alone herself. The clearing and the ring was always just a quiet space that seemed to always welcome her in with a warm embrace.

She had always thought that maybe her sense of comfort with the place was due to the fact that she was found wandering aimlessly around crying when she was barely four years old by one of the villages elders with no recognition of her past. No matter how long they looked for her parents they couldn't find them, so at first they had thought her to belong to a different tribe and that she had simply been lost in the woods and had wandered up to the ancestral ring on her own, but messengers all came back reporting no missing children in the other tribes.

She often wondered herself where she had come from but no matter where she went to search for answers she never became any wiser of found any clues that could help her to understand the truth. She pulled at the string around her neck which in turn pulled a pouch from underneath her dress letting it dangle in mid air before her eyes.

She fixed it with a soft glare as she opened the lock and a little round orb fell into her awaiting palm as she tilted it sideways. It was slightly pink and in its midst a swirl or colors blended or twisted, small symbols surfacing every now and then.

Symbols similar to those she had studied so many times on the stone ring behind her.

Dropping it back into the pouch and gently hiding it under her dress she sighed. The orb was all she had had on her person when the elders found her and it had given her a chance to help her tribe in return for them taking care of her her whole life.

A long the way she had earned herself a name as well as a reputation within the many other tribes of the forrest, many seeking her help every day of the month.

A gift she was truly glad to posses though she would have wished it could speak so she would have the opportunity to ask all those questions that had been building up inside her as she became older.

This she wished for not only the orb but also the stone ring.

She just wanted to understand why she felt she place was so special to her and why she would feel that pull within her at times.

Why did she always have to feel so frustrated and disappointed when she had rushed there, heart pounding in her chest only to end up empty handed every single time? She furrowed her brows yet again, her lips pouting a bit as she seemed to question the ring about everything in her mind.

Really she knew that the action was pointless but couldn't stop herself from asking,"Why," She whispered barely audible as she gently bonked her head back against the cold stone, "won't you answer me?" came her plea to the night.

Hope welled in her chest when her heart skipped a beat as a strong wind blew past her sending little leafs into her face and she looked at the sky with wide expecting eyes, waiting for an answer.

However none came.

Only the stars seemed to twinkle more as she sat there listening.

Heart sinking she shook her head lightly releasing a breath she hadn't realized she had held in and mentally laughing at herself for how stupid it was to question a stone figure in the first place.

Still laughing lightly she took one last look at the clear starry night before closing her eyes digging her toes down deeper till they were completely buried. Instantly she felt the warmth underneath them double, reaching out to her rooting her at the bottom of her soles somehow comforting her as the pain in her heart doubled.

Her smile was strained, somewhat pained. Eyes still closed she stayed still in her bent position, quite liking how it seemed to connect her to everything surrounding her.

Just wanting to drift into sleep and forget this painful feeling she almost didn't notice the small vibrations of movements which grew stronger as they came closer to her. Her head had already been placed on top of her knees her eyes already half lidded when a small figure broke through the trees, coming to a halt a few feet inside the clearing.

Not thinking more about it she closed her eyes completely, starting to relax when suddenly a voice called her name -

"Ka'ome?"

Eyes jolting open, quickly followed by her head snapping up to see just who was in the clearing with her.

Everything was black around her and as she panicked for all but a second, blinking repeatedly she quickly understood that it was simply her hair that was covering her eyes so she couldn't see.

Slightly annoyed over being woken Kagome let go of her legs quickly to detangle her hair away from her face. Making quick process of the work she pushed a last strand behind her ear and looked up at the person standing a few feet away from her and sighed relieved when she saw who it was.

"Haro'un," She smiled at the young boy who was clearly confused over her startled reaction earlier. Reaching a hand out toward him she indicating for him to come closer. "What are you doing here this late?" She asked as he stepped closer to her, his eyes darting around as if afraid something was gonna jump him any second.

"I came to get you'" Came the hurried answer, a anxious look in his eyes as the boy looked around for what most have been imaginary ghosts by the way he fidgeted around, "The men are back."

A pink tongue darted out past his carped lips wetting them before he continued.

"They were attacked by Taxn'uk! You gotta hurry and help them!" He exclaimed loudly and took a few steps back toward the mountain path, his body rigid.

The fear was evident in his big brown eyes as his hands came out to indicate the need for hurry and she quickly understood that it was urgent for her to follow.

Just by the sheer tone of his voice she clearly understood that something had gone terribly wrong, enough to scare the little boy from his wits like this.

She winced and nodded quickly, understanding that her duty was needed. "It is bad?"

She asked as she got up from her sitting position by the ring quickly brushing dirt and dust from her clothes as she moved in a hurry toward the boy.

As she moved her one foot came loose from the ground leaving it suddenly cold, the warmth that had filled her body retracted into the earth leaving her almost shivering.

"It's bad" He breathed. "I went to find you before the rest of the men were back. But Kekan and Tsu'ma had large cuts everywhere!" He said over his shoulder as she quickly wrapped her arms around her middle and followed him, trying to maintain what little warmth the connection had left her with.

The boy was fast on his feet at the sight of her approaching figure and had quickly darted into the forrest.

"Haroun, wait up" She called suddenly anxious herself as she remembered what had happened every time she had left the clearing that day.

Feet coming to a halt just before the edge of the trees Kagome eyed them with a worried glance as she felt her stomach knot and twist at the fact that she had yet to leave the area. Hoping that she would be allow to leave this time she took a deep breath, clenching her eyes shut and stepped out and into the dark road hidden by the trees.

She waited in eery silence for a moment waiting for the pull to resume its hold on her though hating to delay her return to the village but her beating heart felt otherwise as it had a need to confirm something first.

A moment passed and nothing happened. At a loss for words Kagome simply stood there, her eyes snapping open as she fixed a confused stare at the clearing behind her, not knowing wether to feel glad or disappointed.

The worry for the villages still nagged her mind, but the total emptiness she felt that instant almost outweighed it. Suddenly tears tried to force their way to the surface as a longing she had never felt filled her chest with unknown feelings she couldn't even tell apart as she clutched her small hands to her chest, trying to lessen the pain that had settled there.

Unseen by Kagome, Haro'un had stopped and turned around when he had noticed that the young woman hadn't followed and now as he had come in sight of her again the sight of the woman in front of him scarred his already shaken mind as he took in the way her hands clutched to her chest and how her face had paled considerately.

"Ka'ome?" He asked tentatively, but said woman was far away in her own thoughts.

"_It's gone"_, Kagome thought, surprised at its disappearance she furrowed her brows and slowly allowed her head to turn away from the clearing.

What met her was the sight of Haro'un giving her a worried look that made him furrow his brows more tightly together as he looked up at her.

Shaking her head slightly as to clear her mind she heard him ask slowly, "You okay?".

The shaky way the words left his mouth had her scolding herself for scaring the boy any more than he already was, so she nodded and smiled as she caught up to him.

He still looked worried for a second or two as he stepped from one foot to the other but soon turned around and darted down the trail with Kagome hot on his trail.

As she ran a million thoughts ran through her mind, mostly wandering to what she was feeling in the regard of the pull put putting a tight control on her mind she screamed at herself for hesitating when she clearly understood that there was need for her to be in the village helping out with the injured.

The people counted on her to heal them and she had hesitated for some figment of her imagination.

"_No"_ She firmly told herself.

She had felt it just as clearly as if someone had punched her in the gut but like so many other things she experience she had never been able to understand them let alone figure out way in the hell she had first had experienced them.

She sighed before jumping over a large rock in her path.

Her long legs moving freely through the slits of her dark dress as she bent slightly in the knees easily making the jump, her hand came up to brush her knee-long black hair out of her face as the wind suddenly shifted blowing from behind her.

The wind however was to strong almost knocking her out of balance as she stumbled to a halt when she hit the ground once again.

Spinning around she jumped in fright as a loud roar suddenly wrecked the earth, vibrations danced their way up her legs. Kagome gasped in surprise, startling Haro'un in the process as the boy too had stopped and turned around.

Almost not believing her senses she looked upwards toward the clearing that housed the stone ring and understood that the loud roar must have come from there.

Confusion and surprise shinning in her eyes she stood still listening a hand planted firmly in her chest.

Blood rushed in her ears from the run made her blink a few times as she tried to catch a breath that seemed to short for her lungs to survive on as she made an effort to hear any more sounds coming from the sacred place.

It felt as if hours passed when in fact it had only been seconds before her ear picked up a rippling sound much like the one of water running downhill.

As if mesmerized by the sound Kagome kept her head straight and level as she started to maneuver her body back over the rock on the trail, something in her conscious about a sudden need to go back to the clearing, a thought that perminated her brain and drowned out all the reasoning she had for choosing to go to the village.

Ignoring Haro'un at her side vaguely registering his protest of her change of direction and took quick steps back up the small mountain trail.

The sound of water got louder as she moved closer now sporting a slight running pace that soon had her running full speed as something inside her called out to her to run like there was no tomorrow. Not caring to look back and see if Haro'un had followed her or not.

Al sounds were gone but that one sound of the running water as each step she took made her heart beat faster as if a beat came from within the earth willing her on.

Eyes fixed on the clearing up ahead she noticed how the shadows around her had shifted as a dim light emanated from farther up ahead and had spread out through the trees trunks highlighting the scenery in a silver blue light unlike anything she had ever seen before in her life. It seemed almost magical as her eyes adjusted to the new light that made the night light up with a supernatural shine.

It seemed to grow with every step she took until she almost tripped over a root in her hurry and stumbled into the clearing panting hard as her chest rose rabidly from the extortion.

Pulling hair out of her eyes as she tried to calm her razing heart Kagome took in the sight of the stone ring in front of her.

Her eyes opened wide as she took in the sight of the stone ring set ablaze with blue light and in a fearful moment she thought that something was destroying it until a few seconds passed and nothing happened.

Nothing happened, there was just the sound of tinkling water rippling like little bells in the air. Kagome stepped closer a strong wind in her back encouraging her forward as she that there was nothing to fear.

Still a little uncertain of what to do and what was happening she let her feet guide her closer to the ring, approaching what seemed like a wail to her eyes resting in its middle. Standing still for a moment, still breathing in short pants, some distance away from sliver-blue wail she merely observed in wonder as it suddenly moved and rippled startling her slightly to take a step back from its form just to be safe.

Taking a deep breath shaking her head Kagome let her bright blue eyes once again lock on the blue surface.

The light reflected in her orbs making them glow as a determent look formed in them and she skidded forward, a light feeling filling her chest as she moved forward confident to understand what this meant to her.

Then she was there, standing mare inches from the wail as if she had skipped forward in glimpse that her brain had yet to piece together.

One hand clutched tightly to her chest as the other tentatively reached out a delicate hand to touch the blue wail Kagome couldn't suppress the smile that lit her face as its cold and wet surface came in contact with her fingertips sending a tingling sensation to travel up her arm before it settled itself deep within her chest.

The wail bulged and moved under her fingers making the smile on her face give way to a frown as the sensation slowly took a hold in her and started to pull her toward the gate making her snap her fingers from the wail with a small cry quickly distancing herself quickly with a few steps back as fear spurted back into her mind.

Senses on full alert she wrapped her arms around her small form clenching her eyes shut as she felt the pull vibrate within her and couldn't stop another shriek as it made its way out her throat shaking her body with its force.

Despite the clenched sensation in her chest she slowly pried one blue eye open to look around. All that met her was the blue wail of the rings calm surface rippling once more. The tinkling bells it her ears making her shut her eyes closed again as the pull hit her once again willing her feet to take one step forward, then again and again until she came back within inches of touching the silver-blue wail her one hand coming out to brace against the wet surface only to be stopped by something.

Something warm and solid she realized behind her closed lids.

Mustering up her courage that at that moment was slightly shaken by the many events she had experience that night to will her eyes to open and see what see was touching.

Slowly her eyes did as they were told and Kagome could vaguely focus on her hand as it was laid spread out on what she quickly understood was the chest of a rather tall man.

Body going stiff knowing this she felt her heart pick up its pace in her chest as everything then seemed to happen at half speed her mind working overtime to comprehend how he had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere to stand just before her.

The blue shine from the wail behind him made it hard for her to see his distinct features as she moved her gaze unnervingly slow up his chest afraid that any fast movement would disrupt this moment and break the silence that surrounded them.

Against the light she could make out strong and broad shoulders covered in a dark smooth material she didn't recognize a firm chin and what amazed her most was the long silver strands of hair that danced around her face tickling her bare arms as her heart began pounding faster in her chest as she stilled her gaze on them before she dared look at his face. Beneath her the warmth shot up her soles twisting up the length of her body tingling her ever pore sending a boost of energy directly to her heart.

The sheer feeling of the sudden warmth made her snap her head up and she finally met his eyes only to feel her heart skip a beat.

They were gold.

So gold as if they had a single light shinning brightly behind each she thought as the man fixed her with a intense stare sending a shiver down her spine. Her pink lips parted slightly in awe as she forgot everything around her.

The wind played around them lifting tiny strands of hair flickering them in the air as the two pair of eyes locked in a seemingly unbreakable bond unknown to both as they stood almost hypnotized by the other.

So caught up in the gaze of the man Kagome only vaguely registered the feel of something wet dripped down onto her outstretched hand that rested against the cloth-clad chest of the man before her.

Curiosity filling her mind as to what had dripped on her hand she reluctantly let the strangers eyes go in favor of looking downwards on her hand.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as her hand was still covered partly in shadow as the mans body shielded most of her from the light coming from the wail behind him.

Her pale skin however made her eyes able to see small darker drops that had traveled down her fingertips and now was running along the back of her hand dripping slowly onto the ground beneath it.

Dread filling her as she quickly understood what was running down her hands and she gasped as the man sudden intake of breath surprised her snapping her head up to meet his eyes once again only to feel her heart clench tightly in her chest at the sudden pained look she found in them.

Without thinking the hand that all the while had been clenched to her chest rose slowly toward the mans pained face her at that moment to wish nothing more than to remove whatever was hurting him to comfort and soothe him.

Her fingertips almost touching his cheek he seemed to sigh in content as he started to close his eyes as she finally let her fingers rest against hi-

"Ka'ome!" came a cry that instantly broke her out of her trance and she involuntarily jumped back in surprise her hands suddenly no longer touching him as something clenched down on her chest hard and powerful.

Letting out a scream as her body caved in on herself she heard something snap and a loud roar blocked out all other sounds as her knees gave out from under her sending her tumbling to the ground, her mind blurry as the night suddenly seemed all to dark than it had only moments before.

Trying to focus on something but unable to as her hands clenched around her middle as the pain still pounded in her chest. Her blue eyes watery as they only saw the stars above her dancing before her body gave in to the darkness letting it claim her.

Beside her was two golden orbs staring at her. Looking at her still form in the tall grass with a question brimming in their depths before heavy lids slid over them and he too drifted off.

* * * End of chapter * * *

**_Authors note:_**

First attempt at a fanfiction! whuhu!

Hope you guys liked it and understood what I'm trying to tell since english is my second language there were some difficulties along the way but hopefully it isn't to confusing for you.

Since I'm a big fan of Stargate Atlantis(hopefully not the only one) this story will be set in that universe with wraith, ancients, replicators and yes of course there will be some crossover as they'll meet up with our very own favorite Stargate Team! - already looking forward to write that chapter.

This however also means that there will be no fuzzy doggy ears or demons mentioned. All the demon characters will keep their looks and distinct features while being wraith along with they powers and abilities. Something that will be explained as the story progresses.

I'm making up my own little world on the planet where the first part of the story will play out, though I used Na'vi language as their own language and so I'm sorry for any mishaps or wrong-spelling along the way. I'm using a online translator as I thought it more fun that way than just having all of them speak english. The dialog between Haro'un and Kagome are written in english, but in reality they are speaking Na'vi - just so you know. The difference will be more clear as to what they are speaking and when along the way as Inuyasha settles in on the planet among Kagome's people.

Read and Review!

_**Na'vi translations:**_

Lu Mawey, Kekan! ~ stay still Kekan!

Taxn'uk ~ Night shadow

Lock ílä ~ It is close by

Virä sí tul ~ Spread out and run

Ì'awn Zong ~ Stay safe

**_Next post:_**

_"Wounds and asking questions" _

Sometimes along the next few weeks - have to finish the last bit of school before I can begin writing full-time.


End file.
